goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Deleted Scene of Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde) Make Grounded Videos Out of Kosta Karatzovalis and Get Grounded
Deleted scene 1 Kosta started to chase after Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde, and went past Randall Weems and Menlo who were shocked and appalled. Randall: Oh dear! I think Kosta Karatzovalis is going insane! Menlo: I think we better tell Miss Finster about what happened? Randall: Right! Let's tell Miss Finster! Randall and Menlo went off to tell Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Kosta Karatzovalis is going mad! Randall and Menlo rushed to Miss Finster's pad and they went inside it. They rushed over to Miss Finster. Randall and Menlo: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Miss Finster: Hey, Randall and Menlo. What brings you two in my pad? Randall: We saw Kosta Karatzovalis going insane and chasing Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde with a mace! Menlo: He's going crazy! You better tell our parents, Principal Prickly and Mayor Fitzhugh about what happened? Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling us! I will tell your parents, Principal Prickly and Mayor Fitzhugh about this! Deleted scene 2 Meanwhile, in the insane hospital. Kosta Karatzovalis was in bed, and the other patients were watching the Kosta Karatzovalis Gets Grounded series. Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh no! The other patients are watching grounded videos about me. The other patients were laughing, and suddenly Kosta began to rant and have a mental breakdown. Kosta Karatzovalis: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) I HATE THESE GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THOSE HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED VIDEOS ABOUT ME! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! HATE! HATE! HATE! HAAAAAAATE! I HATE THAT HORRIBLE WHOLESOME GROUNDED SERIES! DO YOU HEAR ME, EVERYONE! I - HATE - THAT - HORRIBLE - WHOLESOME - GROUNDED SERIEEEEEEEEEEES!!! Poor Kosta had to stay in the insane hospital for a while. The other patients kept on laughing. Patient 1: Look, Kosta's destroying the buildings! Hahahahahahahahaha! Kosta continued yelling. Kosta Karatzovalis: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) I'M GOING TO BEAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Patient 2: Oh no! Kosta's going mad! Kosta started to attack the other patients. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TAKE THAT, YOU OBNOXIOUS CREATURES! Suddenly, the doctor came, and he was horrified. Doctor: Oh no! Kosta's mad! This is terrible! All the patients are hurt. Kosta Karatzovalis: Those idiots are laughing about me, and I'm a laughing stock. I attacked them because they made fun of me! Those stupid idiots, I'm going to kill every last one of them. Doctor: Aaah! This is bad! You're mad, Kosta! You're going straight to solitary confinement! Guards, take him to solitary confinement! Then two guards came, and they grabbed Kosta and took him to solitary confinement. Kosta Karatzovalis: (Shouty's voice) NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! Then two guards placed Kosta in solitary confinement. Guard 1: Now stay there! Guard 2: You will be staying in solitary confinement for a while until you cooled off. Enjoy your stay! Two guards closed the door and locked it and walked away. Kosta was feeling resentful of Lawson and his friends, and he was furious. Kosta Karatzovalis: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) CURSE YOU, LAWSON AND FRIENDS! I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Deleted scene 3 In TJ Detweiler's house, TJ Detweiler was about to watch TV. TJ: Let's see what's on TV. Then TJ turned on the TV and started to watch the news. The scene took place in the GNN News studio, Mort Chalk began to make an announcement. Mort: This is Mort Chalk. Big Story News. Kosta Karatzovalis became insane and mad after Erwin Lawson and his friends Leo Gelman, Conrad Mundy, Greg Skeens, Gerard Evans, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore made grounded videos out of him. He chased them down the street, and Randall Weems and his friend Menlo were horrified about Kosta's insanity and madness. When Kosta popped back home, he equipped a mace and chased Erwin and his friends with a mace. Erwin and his friends were screaming for someone to save them from Kosta's wrath. When Kosta was caught by the police, the police said that Kosta will be in the insane hospital for a while. The Metal Punks will not have a leader anymore, and they will break up for this. Anyways, stay tuned because there are more commercials showing up. We will see you after the break. TJ was dismayed. TJ: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is terrible, I can't believe Kosta Karatzovalis is staying in the insane hospital for a while. Since his friends haven't got a leader, they will break up for good. This whomps! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I better tell my friends the sad news! CAST Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Shouty as Kosta's angry voice and Kosta's dismayed voice Eric as Randall Weems, Patient 2 and TJ Detweiler Paul as Menlo and Patient 1 Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Police Officer and Guard 1 Lawrence as Doctor Dallas as Guard 2 and Mort Chalk Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Lazy Kid's grounded days Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Clyde Philmore's grounded days Category:Deleted scenes Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff